The Choice (Leo Valdez Fanfiction)
by Lea Valdez
Summary: Lauren and Leo have finally been able to love each other openly. They show this in stupendous ways. But will a greater force mislead, deceive and confuse them? Find out in Leo's Choice. (This is a sequel to Lethal Love (Leo Valdez Fanfiction) if you haven't read it pls read.)
1. Chapter 1: On Fire

**Hey guys, I know I was supposed the release the looooong ago, but I had NO time. So here it is now! Hope you guys enjoy!**

Lauren's POV

My eyes fluttered open, it all felt like a dream. I looked around and found myself next to a sleeping Leo. An eerie, yet familiar force wandered below, I could feel it. Gradually, I got out of bed and replaced my Nemo pjs with a jacket and sweatpants.

"Hey beautiful," murmured a sweet voice from behind. I turned around and smiled at Leo's adorable face.

"Hey," I whispered back. I went back and sat on the edge of the bed. Leo searched for my hand and held it tight when he found it.

"Where are you going?" he asked. I looked at the direction of the door and mouthed "outside". Leo ruffled his hair and that was enough. I leaned down and gave him a quick kiss. His smile grew as my heart melt. Leo got up and started heading for the door.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he asked.

"Uh... you aren't going out in that cold with only a pair of shorts on," I said. Leo chuckled when I said that. Suddenly, a tornado of fire engulfed him. Instinctively, I summoned some water but didn't splash it on him when I heard him chuckle again.

"I'm not burning anything! Relax."

"Hm... seems like you've improved. You have a lot more control."

"I knew I would be better than you someday," Leo boasted while stepping outside. I grinned impishly at him as I followed him out.

"You sure?" I asked before I summoned a torrent of fire. Slowly the fire started miraculously moulding itself. Eventually, it became the shape of two huge wings emerging from my shoulder blades. Leo stared at me, amazed. "You were saying?" I asked.

Leo shook his head in defeat and sat down on the deck. The night was beautiful, a veil of eternal darkness with diamonds encrusting it. As I went to sit down next to Leo, my wings started changing shape. As I gazed into the vicinity, I could see bits of New York coming into view. I placed my head on Leo's shoulders as a heart made of fire appeared around us. Slowly, sleep took me away as I felt the soft kiss of Leo on my head...

 **Sorry, the chapter is a little short, but I hope you liked it.**

 **Yours in demigodishness, and all that. Peace out!**


	2. Surprise?

**Before you start, the information about colleges in here does not correlate to the REAL America. I made all of them up (except for New Rome's, that belongs to Uncle Rick). OK, now continue...**

Lauren's POV  
Startled, I woke up. Leo was nudging me awake. I looked around and saw the scenery below. A soft breeze picked up as I noticed a familiar pine tree. I ran to the edge of the deck and saw two figures waving their arms around at us. I waved back but they were already racing across the camp, eager to let the others know we were back.

As the ship settled in, crowds of demigods started swarming around it. Many were cheering our names and handing cards on our way out. I was ready to collapse. Annie put a sturdy hand on my shoulder and led me to my cabin. Percy somehow reached the cabin before me and was getting ready for bed. He was in his "Finding Percy" pyjamas I made for him as a joke. Unlike him, I didn't bother changing, I just fell into bed with my sweater and sweatpants.

"Wakie, wakie Laura!" called a familiar voice. When I didn't budge, Annie nudged me softly.

"Go away!" I groaned.

"Come on, let's go!" she cried as she pulled my feet off the bed. I held onto the bars of the bunkbed and shrieked.

"Can't you see my bed and I are inseparable!" I said.

"It like 12 noon, book club starts at the Athena cabin now!" she said as she strained with effort to pull me out of bed.

"My internal clock disagrees. It's still 10," I retorted.

"OK, you got me, Leo wants to talk!" she said.

"FALSE! Leo doesn't wake until 11. Best time for breakfast tacos," I stated.

"Fine, he didn't want me telling you this, but Chiron wants to talk with you," Annie said.

"You know that you are a really bad liar, right? If Chiron wants to talk to me now, then why would he not tell me? Doesn't make sense. Annie, you are smarter than that!" I said. Annie finally gave up tugging me out of bed.

"Fine, Percy and I just wanted to say goodbye... we're going to Camp Jupiter," she said. This time I knew it wasn't a lie. I flipped over to face her.

"WHAT!?" I shouted. She just shrugged.

"Well, there's a good college Percy and I can attend there," she murmured. I jumped out of bed and stomped outside, grabbing a bunch of papers on my way. I must've looked like a joke when I approached Percy because he held out his arms and smiled when he saw me. My face contorted with pure rage and Percy shrank without even noticing.

" _Where_ are you going?" I asked, my voice icy.

"Annabeth already told you? Huh... Surprise?" he mumbled, confused. Suddenly, I slapped him right across the face.

"OW! What was that for?" Percy whined.

"How dare you leave without telling me? What happened to looking after your little sister?" I shouted.

"At least we have a future there," Percy shouted back. He realised what he said and looked at me regretting it.

"Well, here's the difference between you and me, Percy. While you made your little dream future with Annie, deserting all of us here, I thought of a future that included all of us!" I hissed. I shoved the papers I was going to give too Percy and Annie that evening as a surprise, letters from Belle's College (the most prestigious college in America) saying that they had approved and accepted the applications _I_ had written out for all of us. It was only a 15-minute drive from CHB! I stomped away from Percy and back to my room before the tears started falling...

 **Hope you liked it guys.  
** **P.S. Please start reviewing**

 **Yours in demigodishness, and all that.  
** **Peace out!**


End file.
